Sister
by TheEmmaProject
Summary: Thunderbirds Movie-verse. What if the boys had a sister? Please R
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter #1**

**Surprise**

Isabel Tracey was the third eldest in her family, a family of boys. She had two elder brothers Scott and John and three younger brothers Vrigil, Gordon and Alan. Their mother had died not long after Alan was born. So she was the only girl in the family now. She didn't mind so much though, they were always there for her when she needed them. She hadn't spent much time at home at the moment anyway. She had organized with Lady Penelope and Brain to surprise her family and come home a day earlier than planed. Lady Penelope had given her a lift and Isabel knew she wouldn't mind. She loved it on Tracey Island, any excuse to visit paradise. They arrived at Tracey Island and Isabel stepped out of Lady Penelope's pink, six wheel limousine and walked up to the entrance. When she arrived she saw her brothers eating breakfast.

"Hey" she said walking in.

All her brothers turned around and smiled when they saw their sister. They rushed over and hugged her all at once.

"Hey, what did I do to you guys" said Isabel as if they were attacking her.

They all let go and smiled.

"So, where's dad?" asked Isabel

"He'll be here any minute" answered Vrigil.

"Ok" said Isabel

"So what have you guys been doing while I've been gone?"

"Nothing" sain Gordon

"Really" said Isabel raising her eyebrows

"Well, there haven't been many rescues so we haven't had much to do" said Scott

Then Jeff Tracey came in and saw his sons crowded around the entrance.

"What's going on?" he asked

All the boys turned round and Jeff could then see his Daughter standing in the middle of them.

"Isabel" said Jeff smiling and walking to hug her.

"Hey dad" said Isabel as she hugged him back.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jeff

"I didn't think you were coming till tomorrow"

"It's a surprise" said Isabel

"Isabel"

"See" said Isabel hearing the surprise in Tin-Tin's voice as she came into the room.

Tin-Tin came up to her and they hugged.

"Hey" said Isabel as they let go of each other

"Hey" said Tin-Tin

"So, what's for breakfast" asked Isabel with a smile

Please R&R and tell me what you think.

**Note:** I wrote this after only seeing the movie once so please bear with me.

Cheers.


	2. Isabel

**Special Thanks to Redit and kewlyay thanks for the great reviews guys I glad someone liked it...**

**Chapter # 2**

**Isabel**

Isabel lay in her bed that night, she was so tired. She had had to finish a lot if work before she was able to come home. She had been doing work at research facility, researching a virus that is spreading through China. She was still working as a part of International Rescue she was just doing a different type of rescuing. She did miss working with the family and being home now was so great because she had missed them so much. That was the worst part about working where she did. She knew that John felt the same way when he did work on Thunderbird. They had talked about it once. They both hated being away but that was the price they paid for helping people.

**Note:**

Please R&R. I know it's short but I thought it was appropriate so that you could understand what's going through my head.

Cheers.


	3. Catch me

**Chapter #3**

**Catch Me**

The next morning John knocked on Isabel's door.

"Hey Izzy" said John opening the door to see if she was awake.

"Yeah" said Isabel rolling over to face the door.

"We are going to go swimming" said John

"Want to come?"

"Sure, what time is it?" asked Isabel

"Um, about 11 o'clock" answered John.

Isabel groaned

"You ok" asked John

"Yeah, just tired I guess" said Isabel

"Ok, well we'll go out to the pool and you can come out when your ready" said John

"Ok" said Isabel

Isabel lay there for a few more minutes before deciding to get up.

"Oh my god" said Isabel raising her hand to her head as she sat up.

She got up and got dressed and went out to the kitchen to find some painkillers.

She had been searching for about five minutes when Scott came in.

"Hey, I thought you where coming swimming" he said

"Nah, I don't think I will I have the worst headache" said Isabel

"Where are the painkillers?"

"There should be some in the draw by the sink" said Scott as he walked over to the fridge.

Isabel went over to the draw and sure enough there where the painkiller. She got them out and turned to put them on the table behind her, but as she did her head began to spin and she fell.

"Hey" said Scott moving to catch her.

Scott laid her down on the floor and noticed that she was out cold.

"Dad" Scott called

"John"

"What?" said John running into the room to find his sister on the floor.

"What happened?" asked John

"I don't know" answered Scott.

Thanx 4 the reviews guys

cheers


End file.
